


untitled

by jfcyoongi



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcyoongi/pseuds/jfcyoongi
Summary: This, he wouldn’t give up for all the drugs in the world.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [then you gave me something (something to believe in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935000) by [lqbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqbys/pseuds/lqbys). 



Hanbin fumbles with his key to Jaewon’s apartment, the sight of his fingers and the keys beginning to melt together. Hanbin is nursing a raging headache and struggling to stay awake as he tries to let himself into Jaewon’s apartment, smashing what he thinks are the keys against the doors lock, but not successfully finding the keyhole. Hanbin tries a few more times before groaning and deciding on knocking against the door, leaning against the frame as he waits for Jaewon to let him in. The lock on Jaewon’s door clicks and the door swings open, revealing Jaewon’s small frame drowning in what Hanbin thinks is one of his shirts. Everything is moving and Hanbin moves to step inside the apartment when Jaewon stops him with a hand to his chest.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaewon asks, face blank but a hint of anger sneaking in his tone.

“Wanna sleep,” Hanbin mumbles, trying not to slur his words. He sways and falls to his right, back against the door frame. “Jaewon,”

“Go away Hanbin,” Jaewon sighs. “I don’t want you to come around here anymore, okay?”

Hanbin doesn’t look at Jaewon, just stares at the floor with a furrowed brow. Seconds pass and Hanbin thinks Jaewon may have closed the door until he looks up and makes eye contact with the man, who looks exhausted. Hanbin tilts his head to the side, voice cracking when he asks, “Did you finally get sick of me?”

A number of emotions take over Jaewon’s face in the span of a few seconds but the most prominent is the look of rage he levels Hanbin with. Jaewon steps towards Hanbin, jabbing his finger into Hanbin’s chest roughly as Jaewon backs Hanbin up. Jaewon’s visibly seething, face heating up and turning red. Hanbin reaches out for Jaewon once he successfully backs Hanbin up and they’re both standing outside, watching the way Jaewon shivers and goosebumps begin to rise on his exposed legs. Jaewon snatches back his hand before Hanbin can touch him. “Even after we broke up, we were always still us,” Jaewon speaks through gritted teeth and Hanbin tries to catch all Jaewon’s words, he really does, but he’s swaying again and can’t focus on anything. “Now you’ve found someone else, so you don’t need me anymore. How about you go to Yunhyeong’s house and leave me,” Jaewon backs up and steps back into his apartment, glaring at Hanbin. “Just like everyone else.” Jaewon’s voice breaks at the end but Hanbin doesn’t have time to reply or absorb Jaewon’s words, because he slams the door in Hanbin’s face and he hears the lock click again before silence. He doesn’t leave at first, only once he sees the lights illuminating Jaewon’s apartment flick off. Hanbin stumbles away and down the street, towards a metal bench he knows a bus will arrive at sooner or later.


	2. two

They lie next to each other on the bed, not touching. Hanbin pants and rolls the condom off, throwing it somewhere to the left of him for the owner of the room to deal with later. Yunhyeong chuckles and sucks in a breath, turning his head to look at Hanbin. Hanbin mirrors his actions and stares back at Yunhyeong with sad eyes. Yunhyeong’s eyes leave Hanbin’s and travel their way down to the name tattooed in black ink under Hanbin’s right collarbone. A bold statement of love written in cursive lettering, reading Jung Jaewon. 

“Is that who you were with at the party?” Yunhyeong asks, eyes tracing over each line of the simple tattoo. Hanbin just nods in reply, watching Yunhyeong’s stoic expression. Yunhyeong reaches out to touch the tattoo, eyes flickering up to Hanbin’s face when he flinches away from the touch. “What’s the story there?”

Hanbin pulls in a breath of air, running his hand through his hair anxiously. “We broke up about a year ago after dating for three. I was just getting used to the party lifestyle and tripping on MDMA when I saw him and as he described it to me I approached him and called him the most beautiful thing I had ever seen,” Hanbin laughs a little to himself and moves his hand from his hair to run his fingers over the tattoo. “I woke up the next morning at Lisa’s with him sleeping on top of me and we figured out we had a few mutual friends. From then on we did everything together, people got so used to seeing us together everywhere we went. And we were both blown one night, talking about marriage and kids in our future when we had the fantastic idea to get each other’s names tattooed. At the time no one thought it would be a bad idea because everyone including ourselves really did think we’d be together forever,”

Yunhyeong watches Hanbin close his eyes as if in pain and reaches out to drop a hand onto Hanbin’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. “What happened?”

“It all just fell apart one day and we both said some really awful things. Suddenly we just weren’t together anymore, but no one but our circle really knew because we were still Jaewon and Hanbin, we went everywhere together. It’s only been in these past few months that I’ve pulled back and tried to stop relying on him so much, but old habits die hard. A few nights ago I showed up and he told me that I’d left him just like everyone else and to not come back,”

“Then why are you here with me, instead of there with him?” Hanbin opens his eyes and stares back at Yunhyeong, puzzled. Yunhyeong rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh, pulling his hand back from Hanbin’s shoulder. “This thing we’ve been doing is based purely on lust and acquaintanceship. You love him and clearly he loves you too, so why are you here with me giving that up over a quick fuck every once in a while, instead of proving to him that you love him and aren’t going to leave him,”

“Because we broke up,” is all Hanbin manages to reply, puzzled expression still stuck on his face as he stares at Yunhyeong in bewilderment. Yunhyeong shakes his head with a smile and gets up from the bed, moving around the room and tugging his clothes back on. Once fully dressed, he makes his way to the door, turning around and looking at Hanbin. Hanbin stares back at him with a blank expression on his face, both of them unmoving.

“Maybe that was a mistake,” Yunhyeong breaks the silence and leaves the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Hanbin alone with his thoughts.


	3. three

Hanbin approaches the same door that had been slammed in his face a little over a week ago, anxiety building in his gut. It’s a little past midnight and Hanbin doesn’t want to knock in fear of waking Jaewon up, but Hanbin can’t just let himself in after what happened last time. Hanbin stands there for about five minutes before building up the courage to rap his knuckles against the door. He steps back and waits, surprised at how fast the click of the lock comes. He watches as the door swings open, revealing a very clearly angry and tired Jaewon. 

“I told you to leave me alone,” Jaewon spits out and moves to shut the door, but Hanbin is faster, extending an arm to catch the door before it can close. 

“Jaewon,” Hanbin whispers, surging forward and grabbing Jaewon by the face, connecting their lips. It’s nothing more than a press of their mouths and Jaewon doesn’t kiss back, completely freezing up under Hanbin’s touch. Hanbin pulls away and takes in the way Jaewon stares at him with wide eyes and parted lips, before sheepishly looking down at the ground. “God, Jaewon, I love you so much. You have no idea how much this past year has taken a toll on me, not being able to kiss and touch you whenever I want,” Hanbin stumbles over his words and swings his arms around in dramatic hand gestures. “I would never leave you. You’re the only person I love. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I did all these drugs and tried to fill a hole in my heart, but you’re the only thing I need.” Hanbin doesn’t notice but Jaewon begins to tear up, a smile making its way onto his face as he watches Hanbin babble. “I want to be with you forever, I want to get married and have babies like we always talked about. I’d get clean for you. I just need you.”

Hanbin finally looks up and takes in the way Jaewon grins at him, tears falling from Jaewon’s pretty eyes. Hanbin can’t stop himself from taking a step forward before wrapping Jaewon up in his arms and holding onto him as tight as Hanbin can. Hanbin uses his foot to kick the door closed behind him and moves his hands from Jaewon’s waist to grab under his thighs and lift him up. Jaewon wraps his legs around Hanbin’s waist and arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. Hanbin opens his mouth for Jaewon, relishing in the way Jaewon licks into his mouth. Hanbin navigates his way through the familiar apartment and into Jaewon’s room without pulling away from their heated kiss. Once in Jaewon’s room, Hanbin lays Jaewon down on his bed, and places a kiss to his forehead. Without wasting time, Hanbin sticks his face between Jaewon’s legs, kissing up his thighs and then up to his stomach, leaving a trail of kisses up until Hanbin reaches Jaewon’s neck. Jaewon giggles as Hanbin presses soft kisses to the junction between Jaewon’s neck and shoulder, grip on Hanbin tightening when he bites into Jaewon’s skin playfully. Pressing one more kiss to the area, Hanbin lifts his head up so he can look at Jaewon’s face, taking in the way Jaewon’s eyes crinkle at the corners and his heart shaped smile. 

This, Hanbin wouldn’t give up for all the drugs in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
